<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Week by StarRoseColors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485189">One Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors'>StarRoseColors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Child Death, Conspiracy Theories, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Ignoring the timelines, Late at Night, Mystery, Possession, TRYING YOUR BEST, Talk of murder, Team Fluff, Teamwork, The rockstar animatronics are the youngest and it shows, There's a reason she's called the reluctant follower, They're all trying their best, talk of death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three years since Mike Schmidt worked at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria and three years since it shut down. That’s until he receives a letter offering him a job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. When he gets there, he finds that he is, once again, working the night shift. But he’s not alone, joined by three others to figure out this decades-old mystery. Will they solve it, or will Scrap Baby and Springtrap bury them six feet under?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Animatronics &amp; Fritz Smith, Animatronics &amp; Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's), Animatronics &amp; Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Glitchtrap &amp; Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Jeremy Fitzgerald &amp; Fritz Smith, Michael Afton &amp; Animatronics, Michael Afton &amp; Mike Schmidt &amp; Fritz Smith &amp; Vanny, Mike Schmidt &amp; Fritz Smith, William Afton | Dave Miller &amp; Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller &amp; Reluctant Follower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You sure this is the address, missy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman in the taxi managed a nod, staring at the building. “Um, yeah. This is it.” She pulled out the cash to pay for the ride, handing it to the driver. “Thanks for this.” Before he could say another word, she darted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taxi screeched off. Vanny Valdez ignored it and the gathering storm, pushing open the game studio’s door. It was empty and dark inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been that way since the day janitor had gone in for his shift a few months ago to find the whole studio dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanny turned on the lights, wincing at the few minutes it took. They still flickered as she walked, looking around. All the stuff was still here. She thought the cops would’ve taken it all during the investigation. It had only gone a few weeks before all the deaths were written off as heart attacks, ignoring the fact that none of the developers had any reason to have a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Including her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanny slipped inside the room marked as the testing chamber, where Amy Valdez’s body had been found. It was a large, white room. The only thing of interest was the goggles hanging from the ceiling. She examined them, raising a brow. “Are these VR?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She headed back outside, opening up the computer to try and get a peek at what they were doing. “Okay, so, you said you were doing a commission…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria: Help Wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked up at her. Vanny’s expression dropped. “Dammit, Amy.” She glared at it before sighing. “Okay. Okay, you can do this.” She started up the game, quickly returning to the VR goggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see what you did.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Black paint collected on the paintbrush before he started the delicate eye work. The mask was coming along nicely for his backup body. He ignored the whimpers in the back of his mind. The two of them were a bit too sensitive for his tastes, but he had to make due.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door startled him. He set aside the mask and walked to the apartment door. It opened with a creak, revealing the little old landlady. “Yes?” he asked, leaning forward with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A letter came for you, dearie,” she said, holding it out. “Looks rather interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He snatched it from her hand. He paused before slamming the door, waiting for the last word. “Do you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling well, dearie?” At his confused look, she gestured to her own eye. “Your eyepatch is turning red.” Now that he was aware of it, he felt stuff leaking from his eye. He muttered a curse, ignoring her shocked gasp, and slammed the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peeled off the eyepatch and turned towards the full-length mirror. “Your turn, Vanny.” William Afton said to the girl’s reflection. Then he was gone, back with the death suit. Vanny Valdez stumbled forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to catch herself before doing a faceplant. Instead, she threw up. She collapsed next to her puddle of vomit, feeling her missing eye lazily leak. Vanny looked down at the crumple of paper in her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time her phone beeped, she had pulled out the letter and read it through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Yeah, I’m fine. Guess what?” She waited for the person on the other end to make his guess before giggling. “Nope. But I think we have an opportunity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Miss Valdez,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Due to your job experience, we believe that we have a job opportunity...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: From Midnight to Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mike gets a letter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>From Midnight to Six</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three months later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mr. Schmidt,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Due to your work experience at a past business of ours, we at Fazbear Entertainment believe that we have an exciting new career opportunity for you as part of the night crew at our new Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria! This opportunity will allow you to take your career into your own hands, build new friendships with your co-workers, and take a huge risk with your money and future!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We hope to see you soon!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Fazbear Entertainment Co.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike stared at the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked banged up and addressed to his old address, the address he had been living at when he was working at the pizzeria. It was dated three months ago. He blinked, looking it over again. Yep, a genuine letter from the company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t worked at </span>
  <span>Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria for three years, where he had spent a year working. It had shut down on his last month and he had ended up scrambling for his next job. Mike considered the offer, tapping his pen against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His night shift had been filled with terror, but he had been able to pick up on things. The animatronics each seemed to have a personality of their own. A chuckle rolled out when he remembered how Chica looked surprised when he had managed to pick up the courage to awkwardly wave. After a few minutes, she had awkwardly waved back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had settled into a routine, him and the group of them, after a few weeks. The animatronics would do their own thing and he would do his own thing, occasionally having to shut the door. Sometimes, he would find a pizza under his name and none of the cooks had made it. It had been a good routine, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>routine for a guy who didn’t have any family he still liked. Then he had gotten fired and they had shut their doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike had to go get his coat.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it was the same address he had worked at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike slammed his car door shut and walked up. The building looked like it had been torn down to be rebuilt bigger. There was a cartoon image of three animals: Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Freddy Fazbear himself. For some reason, they had pink cheeks and stars on their chest. He opened the door and entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And was hit with a flood of memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire place stank of pizza and grease. Kids were running around, ducking in and out of rooms. Parents sat at the tables, chatting. There was the sound of arcade machines and the stupid songs the band sang. And up on stage, there they were…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A different Fazgang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked out of his surprised daze to look down. An older man stood there, freckles dotting pale skin and curly red hair stuffed in a hat that read NIGHT CREW. “Oh, um…” He pulled out the letter. “I’m Mike Schmidt. I’m here about the possible night crew position…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” His hand was immediately grabbed and shaken. The man was smiling now. “Fritz Smith, nice to meet you! I’m the mechanic of the crew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want a tour?” Mike nodded, unable to resist another peek at the gang. The song had gone silent, revealing the band had gotten off-stage and was walking around. Fritz noticed his stare. “Yeah, I have my concerns too. Anyways, this is the main dining hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was led to the arcade. “It’ll be nice to have someone else besides me and Vanny,” Fritz said as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike raised a brow. “Vanny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanny Valdez. She’s the programmer of the crew and does all the tech work on the animatronics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the mechanic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked rather sheepish at that. “Well, one night on the night shift was enough to get me turned off from messing with the animatronics. Plus, they only trust Vanny to do it. Here we are!” They stood in a closed-off room. “This is going to be Kids’ Corner once the company bends and gives us the Toy parts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought the Toys were scrapped?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were,” Fritz said. “But Vanny kinda shoved Michael, the manager, into convincing the company into giving us their hard drives. We’re still working on the parts.” They walked through a door to enter a hallway. “Secret entrance to the backstage.” They walked down it, Mike taking it in. It was like he had stepped back into his old job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fritz knocked on a door. After a moment, it swung open. A young woman stood in the doorway, looking annoyed as she gripped a coffee cup. Dark hair hid one eye, while the other revealed dark bags. She wore overalls over a blue work shirt, her name tag labeling her as Vanny. For some reason, she also wore a scarf. “What do you want, Smith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too,” Fritz said, looking remarkably patient. “Mike here is our new night guard. Thought I would introduce you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanny turned her glare to Mike. The two stared at each other before she sighed, the tension seeping out of her frame. “Vanessa Valdez, programmer,” she said, holding out a hand. He took it, giving it a firm shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike Schmidt, I guess new night guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Now,” she turned back to the office. “I’m gonna go back to work.” She slammed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stood there. “Is she-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. C’mon. Let’s go get your uniform and you can start tonight.” The two walked down the hallway. “Oh! Here’s another thing. Don’t comment on Michael’s surname or Vanny’s eyepatch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyepatch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some type of accident when she was a kid, I guess? Oh, and don’t leave her alone with Rockstar Freddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike blinked. “Wha- why? I thought the animatronics liked her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they do. Except for the Rockstar Freddy and Foxy. She ended up in the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that brought the mood down. Mike received his uniform and was led out to the History Hall. He froze in place when he saw who was there. He couldn’t help but wave when he saw Chica lookup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he thought her face had lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she waved back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>